I Wish I Could Forget You
"I Wish I Could Forget You" is the 29th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Bree George and Bree have an elegant dinner together without the company of her children. The two enjoy pleasant conversation which leads to George unexpectedly kissing her. Bree has no objections and continues to kiss him however she asks him to stop when she has an itch on her neck. Immediately George assumes it is something she ate but Bree believes her hives come from something much different. She shoos George out of the house and her hives comes under control. The following day, Bree visits her therapist Dr. Goldfine who advises her that her sudden break-outs occur because she still feels that she is married. Bree shakes off the suggestion but knows deep down that it is true. She decides that she will have to overcome this since she would like to continue to see George again. That evening, Bree calls George to ask him if he would like to accompany her on a romantic overnight to a hotel. George happily accepts and makes hotel reservations. However, when they arrive at the hotel, Bree once again breaks out into hives. George manages to stop the hives by recommending that the two stay in separate rooms. Later, the two have dinner and George gives Bree an antihistamine pill with her wine so that she will become very drunk. George walks Bree back to her room and puts her to bed. As Bree sleeps George observes her and takes off his tie. Bree wakes up hours later to find George watching her. She apologizes for her drunkenness and that George could have slept beside her. George then tells her that he would like to stay but is afraid her rash will return. Bree tells him that she will have to get over it since she loves him and wants to be with him. The two proceed to kiss and make love. As George sleeps, Bree sits in an arm chair with a bathrobe on wondering if she made the right decision. Gabrielle Gabrielle walks into the courthouse where she is greeted by David who advises her to quickly change her wardrobe. Gabrielle refuses but David insists. As they walk out, they are followed by a man named Louis who had a restraining order filed against him. He asks David if he can have the order pulled but the woman who filed it would beg to differ. Louis then takes out a gun and points it at David and immediately he pushes Gabrielle out of the way. The gun fires but David blocks it with his briefcase. Louis quickly runs and throws the gun at David. David takes possession of the gun however when he turns around he is mistakenly shot by a police officer. Gabrielle visits David the following day at the hospital where he is quickly recovering. Gabrielle proceeds to feed him and he wonders whether he should keep the case or not. On the day of Carlos' hearing, David asks the judge for a recess since he cannot represent Carlos. Carlos tells Gabby that he needs to get David back even if that means sleeping with him which he believes is all part of the plan. Carlos is clearly joking and thinks that this is all part of Gabrielle and David's plan. He goes on to say that he would rather be in prison then to have his wife sleep with the lawyer to get him out. The following day, David meets Gabrielle at her house where he follows her to the bedroom. She gives him her offer which involves a secret affair and concludes that she cannot divorce Carlos due to the guilt and humiliation. David proceeds to kiss her but she automatically stops him when she knows that David is doing it out of lust and not of love. She demands that he be in court the following morning ready to defend Carlos. Lynette Lynette is questioned on her fashion sense by Nina when all of her clothes seem out dated and stained. Lynette appeases her co-worker, her boss and ultimately herself when she buys a new set of suits which Tom immediately asks her to return them due to their expensive prices. Lynette agrees thinking about her family's welfare but cannot resist wearing her favorite new suit to a business meeting the following day. Lynette carefully hides the price tags but they soon pop out and Nina decides to help her by pulling them off. Lynette is somewhat disappointed but is also very satisfied and tries to win Tom over by buying him a new set of golf clubs. Tom hesitates at first but decides that sometimes parents need something to make them feel special also. Susan Susan and her mother Sophie prepare for her upcoming marriage when the question of whether Mike will pop the question arises. Mike advises the two to keep their expectations high but not to expect it anytime soon since he wants it to be spontaneous. Meanwhile Susan discovers Paul Young's arrival home and with the other neighbors calls the police since they believe he killed Mrs. Huber. When the police arrive, they ask the neighbors the reason why Paul should be arrested and Susan goes to fetch Mike. When the officer asks Mike if he is in possession of Mrs. Huber's journals or whether he heard a confession from Paul, he automatically denies it. Susan looks shocked and the entire neighborhood returns to what they had been doing previously. That evening, Susan asks Mike his reasons. Mike gives several valuable explanations since he was in possession of an unregistered gun, violated his probation and demanded a confession while holding a man at gunpoint. Mike continues that he would probably be in more trouble than Paul Young would be if the two were both arrested. Susan understands but is still hurt by Mike's answer. The next afternoon Susan is visited by Paul when he asks of Zach's whereabouts. Susan tells him he does not know but when Paul pulls out a missing person's flier. Paul proceeds to pick up a knife and slowly moves toward Susan demanding where he is. Susan tells him she gave Zach money to go to Utah to find him and that she would have took him home but he still had feelings for Julie. Paul leaves thankful for the answer but angry of what she did. Mike confronts Paul on his reasons for returning to Wisteria Lane and when he tells him that Susan sent Zach away to Utah. Mike quickly runs towards Susan's home where he demands from her if she sent Zach away. Susan tries to explain herself but when she replies "Yes" he runs out of the house disgusted. Susan chases after him in her mother's wedding dress and creates a scene. Mike drives away and Susan sits in the middle of the street sobbing as Paul Young coldly stares back at her. At that moment, Bree, Lynette and Gabrielle stop what they are doing to comfort a friend who is hurting. Trivia *Although credited, Alfre Woodard (Betty Applewhite), Andrea Bowen (Julie Mayer), Cody Kasch (Zach Young), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Mehcad Brooks (Matthew Applewhite) and Page Kennedy (Caleb Applewhite) are absent from this episode. Episode Title *The episode's title, "I Wish I Could Forget You", comes from the Stephen Sondheim musical Passion. *French Title: Pas dans l'ambiance d'amour (Not in The Mood for Love) *German Title: Ausschläge und Anträge (Rashes and Proposals) *Italian Title: Vorrei Poterti Dimenticare (I Wish I Could Forget You) *Hungarian Title: Bárcsak feledni tudnálak! (I Wish I Could Forget You) *Polish Title: Wysypka i oświadczyny (Rashes and Proposals) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:TV-PG